


Birthday Boy

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: it's his birthday and I was feeling nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: It takes a few seconds for Akechi to understand the meaning of her words. “I know I’m a mistake-”





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm writing about my OC's a lot only because their story is up next and I just wanna get the small ficlets out of the way.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm not feeling so well and I'm suffering while my writing is burning in a fire.
> 
> PS. Watanabe is Michiko's last name

A swift knock to the door brought Akechi away from the assignment Shido had given him.  He quietly stood up and opened the door, looking down at the one person to visit him.

“The night is young and you’re in here like a fucking hermit.” Watanabe stood in the doorway, holding a small piece of red velvet cake in her hands. “Happy Birthday.”

Akechi takes one look at the cake and shoot her a charming smile. “I like pie.”

_“You son of a bitch, don’t.”_

He chuckles. “You’re too fun to mess with, Watanabe.”

She narrows her eyes. “I guess you don’t want sushi then. Shame, it was the good shit too.” She turned to leave.

“Wait!” he hastily says before clearing his throat. “I’ll get my coat.”

“Uh-huh. C’mon, slow poke.”

-

“I’m surprised, Watanabe.”

“Why?”

“Normally, anyone who’s seen in public with me has the media asking questions about our relationship.” Akechi’s eyes shifts off to the side as he drinks his water, watching those in the restaurant pull out their phones. “Prepare for the front page.”

“Meh.” The teen shrugged and ate her last piece of sushi. “Let them, I don’t care.”

“It’s interesting to see how little you care about the media.”

Watanabe shrugged. “Not everyone wants to be on the news. I’m just indifferent to them.” She pulled out the cake from her bag. “Once again, happy birthday.”

Akechi stares at the cake before shaking his head. “I still can’t seem to understand why you would celebrate the day of my birth. I keep telling you that it’s a mistake.”

“Are you saying that your birth was an accident?” Watanabe crossed her arms. “That seems like a bold faced lie, but go off I guess.”

It takes a few seconds for Akechi to understand the meaning of her words. “I know I’m a mistake-”

“Lies.”

“Watanabe.”

“Someone was glad to have you.” Her eyes narrow on him.

“Who? Besides my fans?”

“I don’t know, I seem pretty glad you exist. Don’t you consider me a friend?”

 _‘Not at all, you’re more of an annoyance that I only put up with because you seem lonely.’_ Akechi wants to say but bites his tongue.

“… I do.”

“Bullshit, you took too long to answer.” Watanabe waved her hand. “Whatever. No harm done. Better than spending your birthday alone.”

“…I suppose. Thank you for the consideration.”

“You’re welcome; now eat your cake before I have a go at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> >Michiko and Akechi have know each other for 2 years. They meet when she was 14 and he was 15.  
> >Yes, Michiko is snarky and blunt, this is how she acts  
> >No, they're not dating


End file.
